


Bodice Ripper

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-30
Updated: 1998-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully, Holly, romance novels, and PWP in the public library. Sweet lovers love the spring.





	Bodice Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Bodice Ripper by Halrloprillalar

[ScullySlash Posting Date: 30/07/1998]  
DISTRIBUTION: OK for list archive, elsewhere by permission.  
CATEGORY: Slash, R  
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me. I've also quoted from Mistress by Amanda Quick. No infringment is intended in either case.  
SUMMARY: I wrote this for a Library Smut challenge; it's just fluff. Scully, Holly, romance novels, and PWP in the public library. Sweet lovers love the spring.  
Thanks to Sergeeva for looking this over!

BODICE RIPPER  
by Halrloprillalar  
<>

OK, I've got a novel, now I just need that cat book...if I ever get out of here, Dana Scully thought as she wound her way through the gothic maze of Adult Fiction. She knew her destination, call number 636.83, but the straight lines of the Dewey Decimal system were in another part of the library and each turn confounded her more. She was sure she'd passed Colleen McCullough three times already.

Rounding another shelf, she found herself at a dead end in the stacks, and face to face with Holly.

The young woman was leaning against a shelf, reading a paperback. Her dark hair hung down across her cheek, but swung back as she lifted her gaze from the page. Her face lit up and she smiled when she saw Scully.

"Dana--hi!" Holly raised herself from her inclined position. Standing straight, she was just grazing Scully's personal space.

"Hi Holly," Scully said, glad to see her friend and noting how nice she looked today. Was it warm enough already for bare-midriff shirts? And a navel ring too... "Did you get that piercing done recently?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Do you like it?"

"It looks really great." Unconsciously, Scully reached out and ran her finger along the smooth gold curve of the ring to where it met warm skin. She blushed as she realised what she was doing.

"Sorry, Holly, I wasn't thinking."

"I don't mind, Dana." Holly's eyes sparkled. "It feels good if you pull on it gently."

Scully tugged hesitantly on the ring as the skin around it grew taut, then eased it back, her fingertips just brushing Holly's navel.

Scully swallowed. Maybe it was warm enough for bare-midriffs after all. Unsure what to do next, she asked, "What are you reading?"

"Mistress by Amanda Quick--historical romance. Shall I read you some of it?" Her pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she looked at Scully expectantly.

What's going on here? Scully wondered as she felt her breathing quicken subtly. Spring fever? Navel ring fetish I never knew I had? Holly's white musk perfume wafted tendrils around her, drawing her a little closer.

"Please." Anything to stay here and enjoy this a little longer.

"I'll have to whisper--this is the library, you know.

"Marcus reached out and took hold of her bare shoulders.  
    Her skin was incredibly warm and soft beneath his hard,  
    callused hands. She did not flinch from his touch. Indeed,  
    she seemed momentarily mesmerized."

Holly rested her right hand on Scully's shoulder and gently squeezed with her fingertips, holding the book in her left. Her eyes held Scully's for a long moment.

Scully hoped, but could not quite form a coherent idea of what she was hoping for.

"His mouth closed over hers. Iphiginia did not know whether  
    it was the moonlight or the heat from Marcus's body that set  
    her senses on fire."

Slowly, slowly, Holly moved closer and touched her soft lips to Scully's. Swiftly, the kiss deepened as both women opened their mouths to the sensation.

Scully's nerves sang with high enjoyment, and she nearly gasped when Holly pulled away. Her hopes began to coalesce.

Deliberately, the younger woman turned a page.

"'My sweet Lady Starlight.' Marcus slid his big hand slowly  
    down Iphiginia's throat."

Holly did likewise, stroking Scully's neck with her small hand.

"'Yes. Please touch me. Please, Marcus.' Iphiginia turned  
    her head to kiss his hand."

Scully pressed her lips to caress the warm palm that brushed her face before it slid lower again, coming to rest just below her collarbone.

So soft, she thought.

"'Beautiful.' Marcus covered her nipples with his palms.  
   'So beautiful.'"

Scully drew a sharp breath just before Holly's small hand moved down onto her breast. Her nipple rose and hardened as Holly gently moved her palm in small, firm circles.

"Iphiginia felt her breasts swell and become incredibly  
    sensitive beneath his warm hand.

"You're anticipating me, Dana." Holly's smile was wickedly playful. "I'm only disappointed that the book doesn't say "lush breasts" because yours certainly are." She turned back to the book.

"'Marcus?' She did not know how to ask the unformed question.  
    She only knew that she wanted more than a kiss out here in the  
    moonlight.

"'Why not?' he said, as if he had read her mind. He drew his  
    thumb slowly along the line of her jaw."

Holly raised her hand from Scully's breast and followed suit, tracing a line of fire down to the hollow of her throat.

"'I had thought to wait until we had returned to the privacy  
    of your bedchamber, but some things cannot be put off.'"

Some things cannot be put off? She wouldn't...would she? Will she? Panic and desire warred in Scully for a moment before they mingled into a rising exhilaration. If she doesn't...

"She shivered in his arms and thrust her hands beneath the  
    edges of his shirt. Deliberately she flattened her palms  
    against the strong, sleek muscles of his chest."

Surprised and aroused by her own daring, Scully placed one hand at Holly's waist, stroking the bare skin and teasing the navel ring one more time before slipping up under the short top to caress Holly's breast.

"I wouldn't call this strong and sleek, Holly, but it's wonderful."

Eyes bright, Holly said, "The appropriate romance novel term would be 'pert breasts.'"

She consulted the book again. "I think we can skip the part about 'the bulge of his manhood,' don't you?"

"Oh yes," Scully whispered.

"Marcus's palm went straight to the hot, damp place between  
    her legs. Oh, God, he was doing something to that special  
    place. Rubbing it, tugging gently, circling it with his finger.  
    Everything inside her lower body was twisting into a knot."

Holly ran her hand down Scully's body until the heel of her hand was resting against the mons, a pressure and heat Scully could feel through the fabric of her jeans. And, oh, God, she was doing something to that special place, tracing firm and sensual spirals as she looked Scully straight in the eye, lips parted, tongue just visible.

The tension in Scully wound tighter and tighter with the stroke of Holly's fingers, with the sight of Holly's intent desire, with the heady smell of white musk and dusty books.

Books, she thought, we're in the library. And the wires snapped, spinning all the tension into a shocking pleasure that she could feel along every nerve. Her knees loosened and she sagged against a shelf for support.

Holly moved back and looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Why don't you come back to my place, Dana, and you can read to me from," she took the paperback Scully still had clenched in her hand, "Sense and Sensibility?"

Turning to a shelf, she took down a book and handed it to Scully. "Get that one. I'll meet you at the entrance in five minutes, OK?" Her hand brushed Scully's hair and she was gone from the aisle.

After a few moments to collect her thoughts, Scully looked at the novel Holly had chosen: Anne Rice's Exit to Eden. She flipped through it and read a few passages. This has possibilities, she decided.

If I can just find my way out of here.

F I N I S

Feedback and romance novel recommendations gratefully accepted at <>


End file.
